Please Don't Go Where I Can't Follow
by TopHatNerd
Summary: They make a promise with no intention of breaking it. Yet, reality is like a service ace in the face from Oikawa Tooru.
1. The Promise

Kuroo takes Tsukishima's right hand in his left. Running his thumb over Tsukishima's knuckles and skin, he hums while doing so.

They are lying on their shared bed, content with the other's company. Kuroo on his side and Tsukishima on his back.

"Hey, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima clicks his tongue at the nickname but otherwise, Kuroo has the attention that he wants.

"Can I ask something from you?"

Tsukishima turns his head to look at Kuroo, "Sure." he said. Tsukishima looks at Kuroo's face, searching for the usual mischievousness but instead, he finds Kuroo's eyes are focusing on his hand. He looks… doleful. "What is it?" He knows something is up. Rarely does he have to use words such as "doleful" to describe Kuroo's facial expression and when the times ask, something is always up.

Gripping Tsukishima's hand, Kuroo finally breathes out audibly as if he has been holding his breath.

"Please don't go where I can't follow."

Tsukishima winces at the sudden force on his hand. He turns his body to face Karoo who's lying on his side. Kuroo has his eyes closed. He chews on his lips and Tsukishima knows that he won't be letting go of his hand any moment now.

"Hey, Tetsu?" Tsukishima calls. "Don't worry. I won't." Usually, it's Kuroo who reassures him when he's down so Tsukishima is not used to being the one reassuring the other (fear of messing things up still haunts him like a shadow). "I promise." I won't forgive myself if I do He wants to say more but words are lost to him. Tsukishima raises his other hand and cards it through Kuroo's hair. "I promise." He coos and squeezes Kuroo's hand back.

Likewise, Kuroo does the same.


	2. I Promise

**A/N:** I wrote this in a rush so there's gonna be plot holes but I intend to write a part three later so hopefully I can explain things further then. For now, please enjoy this. This also have mentions of a few songs and has the usage of the word "dumbass".

 **A/N 2:** Songs mentioned: "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" by Frankie Valli, "Right Here Waiting For You" by Richard Marx, "Perfect" by P!nk, "I'll Be Your Man" by James Blunt

* * *

Tsukishima opens the refrigerator door to find out that the milk bottle is empty.

"Kuroo! I'm heading out to buy milk! Do you want something?", he calls.

Silence.

Tsukishima sighs. He shuffles to his feet and goes to do his shopping.

* * *

-o-

"Thank you for your purchases! Please come again!"

Tsukishima exits the supermarket with a plastic bag filled with goods occupying his left hand. He breathes in the winter night air. It's 21:04. He has school tomorrow. _Did I do my homework?_ Tsukishima shakes his head. His homework, done, a file in his computer and a neat pile of paper on his desk, is forgotten.

 _It's getting chillier._ Shivers run down his spines and Tsukishima wishes for a source of heat, a warm hand or a scarf. But instead he pulls up the collar of his bright red jacket and walks home. He puts on his earphone and puts his music on shuffle.

The music starts with slowly and picks up its rhythm not long after that. _"You're just too good to be true-"_ He presses "skip" and filling his ears are the sounds of a piano. _"Ocean's apart-"_ Skip. _"Made a wrong turn-"_ Skip. Clapping and guitar. _"Too many voices~"_ And Tsukishima settles with "I'll Be Your Man" by James Blunt.

Tsukishima doesn't remember downloading these songs to his phone but he knows someone who could.

Well, _knew_.

He walks home with his left hand holding his grocery bag and his right clutching his phone. His breathing is heavy but he puts one foot over the other and repeats that process. He made a promise and he has no intention of breaking it no matter what. Not now. Not ever.

He still has a lot of time left.

-o-

[21:23]

"I'm home." Tsukishima announces but the words are like a mutter under his breath. His apartment is dark and cold, just like how he has left it. He puts his groceries where they belong and plops down onto his sofa. His apartment is of the perfect size for one occupant but the sofa he's occupying is too big for him and the longer he sits, the more empty he feels.

However, Tsukishima remains seated. His legs nudge the coffee table and he reaches over for the photo album lying on the surface. It's a plain looking one, with a beige cover and the name tag is written in his neat handwriting and Kuroo's disorganized one. He opens it and immerses himself in the past.

The first photo is of him at his graduation day three years ago. "Tsukki's graduation! :3333" was scribbled on it. He recalls that day fondly. Kuroo attended his graduation ceremony and Tsukishima remembers the proud look the man had when he met up with him.

That photo is the only one of him that passes as "serious" for Tsukishima. The rest are all taken at random moments but he has to admit, Kuroo is good at taking random photos. Next were photos of them moving in this apartment, him being caught off guard and Kuroo making funny faces.

There is one photo with Kuroo kissing his left cheek. The man was holding up the camera and taking the photo at the same time. His face wasn't the most appealing in that one. Wide eyes and cheeks dusted pink.

Tsukishima runs his right index finger over the edges of the photo lovingly. He can feel his eyes narrowing and gracing his lips is a stupid happy smile. He rubs his left cheek. Even though one year has passed, he can still remember how that kiss felt like on his cheek. Kuroo's thin, chapped lips being pressed gently Tsukishima's skin. His eyes were closed and he let out a deep sigh of content.

[22:01]

And that is the last photo. Tsukishima turns to empty pages, one after another until there is nothing left to flip. He exhales and realizes then that he was holding his breath.

 _Who would have thought that I'd be here by myself?_

 _-Well, you did, dumbass._

Tsukishima clicks his tongue and returns the album back on the coffee table. He isn't in the mood for music but he gets up nonetheless.

Putting on his headphone, he sits back down on the sofa and plays his music again.

And he falls asleep, to ONE OK ROCK's "Heartache".

[23:59]

Tsukishima turns in his sleep on the sofa. His head and feet are resting on each armrest.

"Happy birthday", he mumbles, with a smile on his face "Tetsu…"

[00:00, 11/17/20xx]


End file.
